Talk:Ahri/@comment-4882515-20140730020755/@comment-25223119-20140802053935
^AllisZero You have to realize here that Ahri's latest nerf revolved around her popularity with DFG. You almost always have to take DFG in to consideration. This is what I've been trying to stress the moment I wrote my first post here but no one seemed to understood that and it also the very reason why I am very bitter towards a well known Ahri player named Varph/Barph because he promotes DFG Ahri and nothing else and it is a bit selfish. Without DFG, Ahri was very very healthy. The nerfs that hit Ahri were targetted towards to DFG Ahri but at the same time, they crippled Mage Ahri immensely. I'm not saying Riot can't nerf her. But because they own her and the balance team is the final decision maker, a portion of us Ahri players expects reasonable nerfs. Nerfs that do not completely change her as a champion. Q buff was possibly necessary because it gave her an easier time dealing with pushers. I'd like to think W could use some value tweakings, particularly on the additional damage % if not ratios or base. Although I think .8 ratio to .664 is very significant. Base can be left as it is. As of now, her W is very weak and it lost its identity as a nuke. And with current Ahri builds shifting to none Rylai-based, her W has very little significance to her kit aside from being complementary part of the kit. Her passive changes also cause the rest of her kit to be out of place because you will not get the fullest benefits unless you used Q on a creep wave. And 1v1 situations, the passive is next to useless or at least, it's benefits are hardly noticeable. The nerfed AP Mids that you mentioned are biased. They didn't need any changes, or the changes they required were not significant. Gragas for example, only needed cooldown/mana cost/value/ratio tweaks by 10-15%, which roughly translates to a increase of 10/15 mana cost, 5-25 drop in values, 5-20 drop in ratios. Leblanc for example, possibly only needed her silence duration reduced by 0.5/0.25 or base cc duration lowered. I think Kayle only needed her ult toned down in duration by 0.5 too. Probably decreased atk spd which Riot recently did, reduce ratio on her Q by 0.3. It was nerfed from 1.0 to 0.6 I believe. Her range of E reduced and ratio possibly to 0.25 rather than 0.2 Her W didn't seemed to matter much to me, but I think a reduce in MS buff is ideal, and the heal ratio can be toned down by 0.05. DFG nerfs weren't centered around AP Assassins. They were centered around utility mages like Lissandra who was abusing the DFG dmg amp and wrecking people through her cc and moderate burst. If you would see that, you would know it finally took Riot ages to realize DFG is an unhealthy item, but when they realized it, it was too late. That was why they buffed Assassins indirectly through chalice and banshee nerfs. Ahri's case is different, I am fighting for Ahri because she was nerfed very heavily from a mage aspect to the point where she could only function well as an assassin. But I hope this tells you why I never liked DFG in the first place. AP Assassins like Katarina, Akali and Fizz never relied on DFG for damage yet Ahri was the one who had to be hit. And I can guarantee you, it will go on to other healthy champions like rising AP mids Katarina. Those who were crying never made sense, and Riot will never listen to sensible players. It's only a matter of before the cycle continues and the champions are recycled. Nerf, Rinse and Repeat. The question is, when is Riot going to realize what they did was S4 was potentially affecting the game negatively. Riot nerfed way too many champions in S4, rather than targeting item nerfs. Admittedly, some champions were strong on their own. Ahri's case was more of an item causing her to be nerfed. And I don't understand why no one realizes DFG is such an unhealthy item only until Riot decided to point out utlity mages are abusing it, then everyone starts nodding and shaking their heads at the statement. Edit: If someone still feels the same way as I do and intends to question Riot about this. Please let me know, I wanna do some math and because I don't own an NA account and thus have no say in this, I would like to collaborate with someone to get the point across. And then see Riot's explanation. Intention isn't to appeal for an Ahri buff, but to understand if RIot's logic of the Ahri nerf were justifiable. If they can't really defend what they did, it's a probably a sign of a nerf done wrong. And if all Ahri players feel that the nerfs were unreasonable, we could get a group going to appeal and hopefully have Riot do something, like in Orianna's case when she was released and nerfed so badly the entire community raged.